This invention relates to conveyor systems and, in particular, to devices for use in such systems to unscramble articles received in random order and orient and align the articles in single file. This invention is especially useful with a very high volume of articles and is particularly adapted for use with parcel distribution centers.
Parcel distribution centers receive parcels, or articles, that are unloaded en masse from trucks or other transportation media. The parcels merge into a central area in a random order and orientation where they must be oriented and aligned in a single file for further processing. The further processing typically includes scanning of destination-identifying bar codes and sortation to destination areas for loading onto trucks or other transportation media.
Because parcel distribution systems must be capable of transporting parcels from any destination to any other destination within 24 hours, or less, the parcel distribution center must be capable of handling a large volume of packages in close pack order. The article unscrambler and aligner must be able to handle a large volume of parcels at a rate that is commensurate with very high speed conveyor equipment and do so with little or no incidence of damage to the articles and with minimal manual intervention.